Shy Little Mudblood
by Ghost of a faulted being
Summary: This is the story of an extraordinary witch from America who overcomes everything to find love and acceptance
1. Chapter 1

"Loser!"

"Freak!"

A group of older kids stood around me in the parking lot of my high school. Taunting. Teasing. They had found out my secret. At least it was the last day of school. At least I had three months of quiet before I had to come back. Before the teasing set back in.

"You're a freak, Anna!" Yelled the tall girl in the group. "You don't belong here! You should just leave!" She scowled at me, gripping a fair-sized rock tightly in her fist.

Just as the others joined in there was a screech. My head shot up to the sky to see a brilliant gray owl swoop down and release an envelope from her large talons. The envelope floated down landing swiftly in my lap. I picked it up, reading the front. _Miss Annabelle Roland. Solarna High parking lot, Row C._

I sat, baffled by the envelope in my hand. How could anyone know my exact location at this exact time? Or have an owl deliver a letter for that matter? Still, I had to admit to myself that it was kinda cool. I turned it over, ignoring the comments from the small group still surrounding me, and peeled the letter open carefully, pulling out the neatly folded letter.

_Dear Miss Roland, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _I mouthed along while reading the letter silently to myself. Finally aware of the voices in the background, I heard the tall girl yell out, "Are you even listening to me?!"

Now, I don't remember seeing her throw the rock. I don't remember seeing it fly through the air. All I remember is a sharp pain in my forehead and the feeling of a warm sticky fluid dripping down my face. What happened next was beyond my control.

"Mom?" I sat my bag down, holding my head as I shut the door. "Mom, I'm home!" I walked to the kitchen grabbing a cloth to wipe the blood off my face.

"What happened to you?" Mom stood in the doorway to the kitchen with her arms crossed, her usual scowl on her face. Ever since the accident, my mother hadn't been able to stand me. Everyone knew it. Especially me. "Other kids find out you're weird?"

I sighed heavily, wishing for some sort of sympathy. "Mom, I got a really weird letter today." I held my breath cautiously, hoping for the best. A new school. For people like me. "It's an acceptance letter for some foreign school. It's for people... like me."

My mom snorted a laugh. "Great. A school of freaks. And where is this freak school?"

"England. I'd be staying there for the year. It's a boarding school."

My mom's eyes suddenly lit up. "Yeah, sure, whatever you want dear. Need help packing?"

I sighed heavily, turning to my mom and holding the cloth to my head. "Mom, It's June. School doesn't start til August. I still have to write a reply letter. Although I have no clue how to send it."

"Well how did you get the one they sent?" She leaned back against the doorway, a now blank, almost bored, expression creeping over her slightly wrinkled face.

"Well..." I dabbed my head with the cloth, not sure if my mom would believe me if I told her the truth. "An owl dropped it in my lap."

My mom just stood there, staring at me for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Are you kidding me?! An owl, Anna? Really?"

I grumbled to myself quietly, turning back to face the sink. "I'm not kidding, Mom. It flew down and dropped the letter in my lap."

My mom scoffed and shrugged. "And where do you suppose we find one of these, 'carrier owls'?" In the blink of an eye, the brilliant gray bird from earlier perched itself on the small tree right outside the kitchen window. My mom stammered for a minute, staring at the bird before making a "hrumph" noise and turning to leave. She stopped in the doorway, grumbling to herself before snapping a, "If you're keeping that thing, you better cage it."

A small smile formed on my face as I slowly walked over to the back door and opened it, stepping quietly outside and toward the tree. I held out my hand as I got closer, not wanting to scare the owl with any sudden movements. I noticed on the ground was another envelope, just like the first. I bent down to pick it up, opening it carefully. This time though, the letter was different. Hand written and definitely not in the best penmanship. _Dear Miss Roland, You must be scared, lost, confused in these times. Let me help. The owl is yours. Name her what you will. Look to the sky on the night of July 10. Pack wisely. Hogwarts can get cold at night. -George_

**George? Who's George? He mentioned Hogwarts though... But how does he know who I am? Maybe he works at Hogwarts? ** I shook my head and held out my hand once more. This time the beautiful, majestic bird lifted her wings and hopped gracefully onto my outstretched arm, cooing lightly as she did so.

Smiling to myself, I ran through names in my head for her. I stroked the feathers on the back of her neck as I thought, finally stopping as I thought of a beautiful name to fit the bird perfectly. "Lyla." She cocked her head, cooing and watching me as if agreeing to the name.

I sat outside on my front porch, bags packed, watching Lyla flying around the front yard. Here we were, the night of July 10th and I couldn't wait to leave. Also, I was curious as to who this 'George' was who had written me the letter and given me Lyla.

I loud roaring sound and one bright headlight snapped me back to reality, though and looking ahead of me, peering into the light I saw a large figure looming toward me. My breath caught in my throat as fear gripped me. Suddenly, a large, rather hairy man stepped into view and with a rough, but kind face, he smiled at me.

"Well, aren't you a pretty young thing! Much different from what I expected anyway." He reached down and picked up both suitcases in one hand, walked back over, and plopped them on the back of his... motorcycle? Bike? Flying machine? Whatever it was, it was noisy.

"S-sorry," I choked out, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Do... Do I know you?"

"Ah..." The man rubbed the back of his neck and sighed lightly. "No, I suppose not. My name is Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Also, One of the young Weasley boys asked me to escort you to the ministry."

I ruffled my eyebrows, confused. "The ministry? And who is 'Weasley'?" I shook my head as Lyla landed on the rail around the porch, cooing softly.

"Ah... Sorry. I forgot. This is all new for you, eh? The Ministry of Magic is going to board you until you leave for Hogwarts. It's like the... Ah... What is it ye Americans have? Government? But for us magic folk. And as for the young Weasley boy..." Hagrid thought for a minute, stroking his unruly beard. "The Weasley's are a rather big family, eh? One of the twin boys wanted to help out with one of his father's jobs. Now, was it Fred or George? Ah well. Not that it matters. But he took up your case right quick. He should be about your age. But, I'm sure he can tell you the rest." He smiled down at my confused, blank expression. "Shall we? Oh. Hello pretty bird." Hagrid reached out to pat Lyla on the head. "Ye got a cage for this'n don't ye?"

I nodded, silently, pointing to the small, rusted, metal cage on the step next to me.

"Silent type, eh? Well, that cage'll never do for a fine owl." Hagrid reached in his coat and pulled out a fine, shiny, new cage and opened the door, allowing Lyla to fly in. "What's her name, young Miss?"

"L-Lyla." I managed, standing from my spot and taking the outstretched cage from his hand.

"Beautiful name. Well," Hagrid turned toward the vehicle and sat abruptly. "Best be off. It's gettin' rather late. Just hop on the back and we'll get going."

I nodded and sat on the seat behind him with Lyla in her cage between us. I could tell that this journey, adventure, new life, whatever you want to call it, was going to be much better than I had anticipated. And hey. And least I had a little more information on the letter. And on this 'George' guy.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe... Just maybe... This would be kind of fun. I smiled to myself as I felt the machine rise from the ground and shoot into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed and fell back on the large plush bed in the room the ministry of magic had prepared for me. Despite how bad things had been in my house lately, I was feeling sort of homesick. It had been two weeks since I left and the only people I had talked to were Hagrid, the shop owners at Diagon Alley, a huge shopping area full of wizarding supplies, and the head of the ministry.

Thinking to myself, I got up, breaking a piece of bread and dropping it in Lyla's cage before silently opening the door and slipping out into the hall. I closed the door behind me and walked down the hall toward what I believed to be an area like a small restaurant. But before long, I found myself lost among the hallways and beginning to get worried. And then I heard his voice.

"But Dad! I did well on the last case you let me help with! Why can't I do another?" I poked my head around the corner to see a boy standing with his father. He had magnificent red hair with the most handsome of features I had ever seen.

I gasped upon seeing his face. There was something about him. I felt like I knew him, although that couldn't be true.

The boy jerked his head toward me when the sound escaped my lips. Without thinking I quickly pulled my head back behind the corner, although I'm certain he saw me anyway. I closed my eyes for a moment and drew in a deep breath before walking rather quickly back down the hall toward my room.

**Who was that? What was he doing at the ministry of magic? And perhaps most importantly, why did my insides turn to mush the moment I saw him? What had come over me?** I groaned and plopped down on the bed in my room after silently closing the door. Ignoring Lyla's soft coos, I rolled over on my side and began drifting in and out of sleep.

I was woken rather quickly by soft tapping on the door. I sat straight up nearly choking on air. Who could it be? Certainly not the boy. Neither of us had known the other. At least, not that I knew of. Still,I had to answer the door.

"W-who is it?" I called weakly, instantly hating myself for how stupid I sounded.

"Miss Roland? My name is Arthur Weasley. I'm the one assigned to your case. Might I come in."

"Y-yes..." I cleared my throat to try to calm my nerves. "Come in."

The door opened and I was surprised to find the man I had seen in the hall talking with the young boy, in the doorway.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you." Arthur greeted me with a warm smile that, for the first time since I had arrived here, made me feel safe. It was almost as if I was home.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." I stood and smiled politely at him, unsure of what to do.

"Please, call me Arthur." He returned my smile, patting me on the shoulder. "I just thought I would pop in and see how you were fairing. I'm afraid these rooms the ministry supplies aren't exactly the coziest... " He looked around the room with distaste, until his eyes landed on Lyla. "That is a beautiful bird. I believe I saw that same bird in Fred and George's room a month or two ago."

"George?" My breath caught in my throat at the remembrance of the letter. **Could that boy from earlier be George Weasley? The same George Weasley that wrote me the letter those months ago? The same George Weasley who gave me the owl who quickly became my best-and only-friend?**

"Yes, George, my son. Actually, he helped me a bit with your case. So I suppose that is the same owl. He must have gotten it as a present for you." Arthur looked around the small room once more and then at the dinner plate containing half a loaf of bread, and the pitcher of water next to it. "Is this what you've been eating? Bread and water? Is that all?"

I nodded slowly. "Well, yeah. It's better than nothing." I shrugged lightly, knowing all too well the feeling of not having any food at all for days on end.

Arthur crossed his arms. "I won't have it. This just won't do. I'll send for Hagrid. He will take you to my house. You will stay there until you leave for Hogwarts." He smiled down at me. "Don't you worry about a thing. My wife, Molly, will take good care of you. Gather your things awhile and I'll go send for Hagrid." Arthur turned and marched out the door grumbling. "Bread and water indeed."

I gathered my things, curious and confused about what had just happened. Still, I had a feeling that staying with the Weasleys would be much better than the room I had now. An actual home. With love. Who knew that something as simple as an invitation to stay with the Weasleys instead of at the ministry of magic would make my homesickness disappear without a trace.

In no time at all there came another knock on the door and I opened it slowly to reveal Hagrid's big, grinning figure standing over me. "Well, if it isn't my favorite American to ever attend Hogwarts. No matter that you're the only one." He cleared his throat as though catching his own mistake. "All packed? Mr. Weasley asked me to take ye to the burrow. Much better there if ye ask me."

I nodded and smiled at him. "All packed, Hagrid. You wouldn't mind giving me a hand with my bags, would you?" I asked as I took Lyla's cage from atop a small table.

"Not at all, young Miss. Ye know, you're very polite for a girl you're age." Hagrid scooped up both bags in one arm and led the way down the hall.

I blushed ans smiled shyly. "Thanks, Hagrid." I followed him down the hall toward the exit. "If my mom taught me anything, it was to mind my manners."

Hagrid chuckled heartily. "You Americans have such funny accents with your 'mom' instead o' mum." He shook his head grinning. "You sure are different from everyone else around here."

I frowned instantly. Different. It seemed like no matter where I went, I was always different from everyone else. I sighed and shrugged it off. Maybe being different here wouldn't be such a bad thing. Maybe for once the fact that I was different wouldn't matter. Maybe for once I would fit in.

"Hello Dear, how are you? Oh, you must be Annabelle. You're a pretty young thing, you are. I bet back in America you were beating all the boys off with a stick." The woman took my bags from Hagrid with ease and sat them down inside the door. "Thank you for bringing her, Hagrid." She smiled at the big man as he tipped his head to he, turning to leave. She dropped an arm across my shoulders and began walking me toward the door. "You simply must meet the family, Dear." The door closed behind us as she began calling names, all of which were accompanied with corresponding footsteps.

The first person to come into view was a girl, about 12 years of age. She was quiet and seemed to be just as shy as I was. "Ginny, Dear, this is Annabelle. She'll be staying with us until the lot of you leave for Hogwarts."

"O-oh. Hello." The young girl smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you, Annabelle."

"Please, call me Anna. Everyone does." I returned her smile with a small bit of confidence. For some reason, just being in this house made me happy. I felt as if I were finally home. More at home than even back with my mother in America.

"Ginny, Dear, Anna will be staying in your room if it's all the same to you." Her mother gave her a polite smile, gently squeezing my arm as a red haired boy just older than Ginny appeared on the stairwell.

"But, Mummy, I was going to invite Francesca to stay for a few nights." Ginny looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Francesca?" The boy on the stairs eyes widened, his face turning a bright shade of pink. "You're not talking about Francesca Rosenthal, are you?"

Ginny blinked, utterly confused. "Yes, is that a problem? She and I are good friends."

"Now children," Molly spoke up shaking her head. "No arguing. Ginny, you may invite your friend, but at least try to make room for Anna in your plans. I'd hate for her to be forced into being the victim of all the twins' 'harmless' pranks."

"Okay, Mum." Ginny turned to leave, but turned back. "How am I to owl her? Percy is still up therein his room writing back and forth to his little girlfriend."

"Oh," I cleared my throat, holding up the cage in my hand. "You can use Lyla, if you want."

"Say, isn't that the owl George bought last month?" The boy watched Lyla tilting her head, as if to see everyone.

"Oh, Ronald, don't be silly." Molly chimed in, patting my arm. "Where's Fred? He didn't go with your father too, did he?"

Suddenly, a rancid, horrid smell wafted down the stairs, followed by a 'thud' and a, "Bloody hell!"

"No," Molly sighed shaking her head. "He's still here. Fred Weasley! Get down here this instant! And bring Percy with you!"

I looked toward the stairs to see two more red haired boys looming down the steps into the small family room. I stared at the younger of the two. He looked exactly like the boy from earlier who I had now known to be George Weasley. Except this one didn't quite catch my eye as much. Funny since they were identical.

"What is it, Mum?" The older, curly haired boy asked with an almost bored expression on his face.

"Percy, Fred, Ron, This is Annabelle. She'll be staying with us until the school year starts."

Fred blinked and stepped toward me. "She's that American witch Georgie was telling me about."

I nodded, completely unaware of the pinkness forming in my cheeks as I tucked a strand of auburn hair behind my ear.

"Well," Ron shrugged as he began walking back up the stairs. "At least George will be happy that he finally gets to meet her."

Percy followed Ron quietly as Fred stepped toward Molly, Ginny, and I. "It's wonderful to meet you, Annabelle." Fred smiled, staring down at me.

"Please, call me Anna." I returned his smile warmly, wondering what it was about this boy that made him so different from his brother.

"Okay." He took my hand, kissing it lightly. "Anna, then." He smiled at me once more as I awkwardly pulled my hand from his. "Hey, I know that bird!" He bent his face down to the cage in my free hand. "So Georgie gave you the owl, hmm?"

I nodded handing the cage to Ginny so she could send a message to her friend. "I named her Lyla."

Ginny smiled at me. "Thanks. I promise I won't have her gone too long."

I heard the sound oh the back door opening as Molly handed my bag to Fred. "Fred, be a dear and take her things to your sister's room, would you?"

"Sure." He grinned at me, taking a bag in each hand. "Follow me."

I nodded and followed him up the stairs to a room obviously belonging to a girl. Inside sat Ginny at a desk, writing a letter on a piece of parchment paper. Fred plopped the bags down next to a pink covered bed. "There you are, Anna. If you need anything else, just ask.

I nodded, muttering a small thanks as I looked around the room. I walked to the doorway, listening quietly to the things around me. A voice caught my attention from downstairs.

"She's here?" There was a muffled voice that must have been Molly that I couldn't quite hear before the voice rang out again. "Wait, she's staying with us? I thought she was staying at the ministry. I have to meet her. Is she upstairs?"

I heard a chuckle from Arthur. "Calm down, son, you'll meet her soon enough. Let her get settled in."

I popped my head out the door, peering down the stairs at George. I hadn't remembered him being this handsome. Sure, I remembered his handsome features, but this time they seemed stronger. More promounced. He stood with his arms crossed, a single strand of unruly red hair hanging down his forehead. He had high cheek bones and was quite tall for his age. Of course, Fred had these features, too, but there was just something about George that made my heart skip a beat.

I made my way to the stairs and quietly began to descend them, my breath catching in my throat as I grew nearer to the boy who seemed so familiar to me, even though there was no possible way we could know each other.

Molly smiled, noticing me coming down the steps and walked over to greet me warmly. "Oh, Dear, have you met George? He and his father just got home."

I shook my head, mesmerized as George turned to face me. He stared for just a moment before furrowing his brow. "You look oddly familiar. Have we met before?"

"I... uh..." I stared into his green eyes and cleared my throat. "I don't... I don't think so..."

He smiled at me. "I'm George."

"A-Anna..." I blushed, managing a small, shy smile.

"Yeah, Annabelle, right?" He held out his hand and I delicately placed mine in it.

"Yeah, well... Everyone just calls me Anna..."

He lightly pecked my hand and I felt my face turn a deep shade of crimson. "I'd prefer Annabelle. It is your name after all, right?" He smiled widely at me and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Yeah. It is." Molly and Arthur, meanwhile, were busy grinning at each other on opposite sides of the room.

"George, why don't you show her around." Arthur smiled at us, as if knowing what I was thinking.

George nodded smiling and took my hand, leading me outside. He closed the door behind us, leading me over to a small pond surrounded by reeds.

He smiled at me with a hint of rose color in his cheeks. "It really is wonderful to meet you. I wasn't sure if I would get to or not." He fidgeted with his hands behind his back looking at the ground as he spoke.

"Me too..." I smiled to myself and turned my attention to the pond. The day I got Lyla and that letter, I was so confused. I felt lost. But when I read your letter... I just felt better." I turned to smile at him, trying not to get lost in his beautiful green eyes.

George grinned at me with his wonderful, crooked smile that was as contagious as it was adorable. "I'm glad. I suppose 'Lyla' is what you named the owl I got you?"

I nodded, beginning to feel the heat rise in my face once more. "I wanted to thank you for her. As well as the letter."

George waved a hand. "Not at all." He smiled down at me, causing my heart to melt. "You... Uh... Well, what I mean to say is... I, uh..." He drew in a sharp breath and squeezed his eyes shut, his skin matching the color of a tomato. "You're very pretty."

I looked down, blushing madly as we heard a voice coming toward us. "Georgie! Ginny's little friend is coming over." Fred grinned widely at his brother. "You know, the one Ron has a little crush on." He turned to me, still grinning wildly. "Would you like to help us set up a prank?"

"P-prank?" I choked. I had always been the victim of pranks and hadn't the slightest idea of how to pull one.

"Don't worry." George smiled reassuringly. "We'll walk you through it. Come on, let's go back inside and start planning."

"Your turn, Anna!" Ginny giggled, popping a Bertie Botts bean into her mouth. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh... Dare!" I sat on the floor with the two other girls, grinning. I had never really had friends before and had no clue how much fun this could be. Even with a complete stranger. Francesca was a petite little thing. She was very quiet and shy, but incredibly sweet. She had a very thick German accent and beautiful deep brown eyes.

She tucked a strand of thick, chestnut hair behind her ear and wrinkled her tiny nose. " I dare you to tell George how you feel."

My face must've gotten pretty red, based on the laughter coming from the other two girls at this point. "I-I don't know what your talking about." I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to conceal my obvious feelings.

"Ha!" Ginny shook her head. "Please. Every time you see him, your face turns red like a berry and you stop breathing!" She giggled with Francesca who was nodding.

"You remember dinner time, yes?" The small girl grinned, imitating Molly at dinner. "George, Dear, you would like to sit next to Anna, yes?" She burst into laughter before adding, "Your face was very red at this!"

I grumbled to myself, standing. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going." I turned to walk out the door and stopped to add a, "I'm so getting payback for this, though."

Once in the hall, I walked to a door that was slightly ajar with the twins carrying on rather noisily inside. I knocked quietly on the door, causing the boys to go silent. After a second, one of them appeared in the doorway. "Hello, Anna." He smiled kindly. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi Fred, may I talk to George please?"

"I am George..." He cocked his head to one side, confused.

I giggled a bit and shook my head. "Nice try Fred." I attempted to peer around him, but failed as he was much taller than I. "May I speak to him please?"

Fred stammered and opened the door wider to let me in. "How did you do that?" He asked as I walked past him.

"Simple." I shrugged. "George doesn't call me Anna."

George chuckled, shaking his head from the bed. "She's right, Freddy. I don't." He turned to me smiling. "What can I do for you, Annabelle?"

I drew in a deep breath, staring at my feet, not daring to look up. "You see, George, the thing is... I... Ah... Well, what I mean is... I..."

"Fred? George? Have you seen Scabbers?" Ron came bursting through the door, and stood worridly. "I can't find him anywhere!"

I breathed a sigh of relief as George stood. "Hold that thought? We'll be back."

"oh." I brushed some hair out of my face and smiled nervously. "It's not that important. I can come back later." **Or, you know, never...**

George shrugged. "Suit yourself. By the by, your shirt is ripped. Mum can take care of that for you." He smiled before following Fred and Ron into the hall.

I sighed, watching him leave and wandered back into Ginny's room in a daze.

"So? You told him, yes?" Francesca watched me with wide eyes, grinning ear to ear.

"Not exactly. Ron lost a scab or something. Fred and George went to help him find it."

Ginny burst into laughing. "You mean Scabbers!" She shook her head, still laughing. "That's Ron's pet rat. Wiley little thing is always running off." She wiped a tear from her eye, still chuckling mildly. "A scab, indeed."

"Still," Francesca shook her head. "It is luck that you don't tell him. Next time you will not have such luck."

**Next time...** I sighed, nodding in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

"Go on, Annabelle, give it a go." George grinned at me from behind his large trunk.

"It's not that scary once you get going."Fred stood beside his twin brother, the same goofy grin on his face.

"Go on, Ginny, Dear." Molly spoke up from next to the wall. "Show her how it's done." With that, Ginny began running at the wall, disappearing as she touched it.

I shook my head in disbelief. "H-how did she do that?"

Fred walked up next to me and dropped his arm around my shoulder. "Magic, dear Anna, magic."With that, Fred and George both ran toward the wall, disappearing in the same manner Ginny had.

"Come, now, Dear." Molly placed one hand on my cart and the other on my back, running with me toward the wall. Much to my surprise, I found myself standing on a new platform with the largest train I had ever seen right in front on me. "Come, Dear!" Molly smiled at me, guiding my way with her hand. "You mustn't miss the train."

Walking back a hall, I heard noise coming from a compartment to my right. I, however, ignored it and kept walking, looking for an empty compartment of my own.

"Hey, Mudblood!" A voice rang out behind me. Ignoring it, I kept walking until I heard a _THUNK! _And and felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. I dropped the small book in my hand, instantly bringing that hand up to the blood that was trickling down the back of my neck. The roar of laughter behind me grew as I bent down to pick up my book, once more being struck in the back of the head by something. As I felt myself begin to tear up, the laughter behind me stopped abruptly.

"Apologize, Flint!" I turned to see a girl standing over the boy who had been throwing things at me, his arm twisted up behind his back.

"Unlikely, Delamai-"

"I said apologize!" The girl snarled, tugging harder on the dark haired boy's arm.

The boy screeched in pained before squeaking out, "I'm sorry!"

"Sellout." A boy sat in the corner with his platinum blonde hair slicked back. He scoffed before rolling his eyes.

"I'll deal with you later, Malfoy." The girl forcefully released the dark haired boys arm and turned, leaving without another word.

I quickly turned and scrambled into the nearest empty compartment. Gathering my thoughts, I glanced out the window just in time to see the platform roll out of sight.

Moments later, the compartment door opened and Ginny and Francesca sat down across from me. "Did you see Angelina Johnson?" Ginny asked, turning to Francesca."She was practically chasing George down the platform!"The girls giggled and turned to me. "Don't worry about her though, Anna."Ginny smiled reassuringly.

"Da." Francesca giggled. "He's got his eye on you."She winked at me as the door opened again, and Fred and George appeared in the doorway.

"Room for two more?" They said in unison as the sat down on either side of me.

"George!" A girl appeared in the doorway, blushing. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere!"She grinned widely at him. "Come sit with us!"

George sighed. "Sorry, Angelina. I'm sitting with Annabelle here." George reached out and patted my hand and I could feel my body tense up. "Don't want her getting lost you see.

Smiling politely at the girl, I tried to bite back the heat rising in my cheeks. The girl, however, was not as polite. She glared at me momentarily before slamming shut the compartment door and storming off back to her friends.

Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I turned to George. "What was that all about?" Turning to glance back out the door, she was gone out of sight. I shrugged and turned to listen to the conversation around me, laughing and chatting with them the whole way to Hogwarts. For once in my life, I didn't feel so different. For once, I felt like I belonged.

"What's this?" I heard a snicker behind me as I walked up to the front of the Great Hall. I was confused at first but then George explained that there was an old magical hat that determined which of the four houses of Hogwarts I should be sorted into, based on what it could find in my brain. Turning to glance behind me, I heard the voice again. "Another Weasley?"

The teacher in front of me who I now know to be Professor McGonagall glared at the student behind me before clearing her throat and pronouncing, "Students, this is Annabelle Roland. She is a new student from America. Now, if you're all quite finished, I'd like to have her sorted so we can all get on with it." She ended her statement by placing an old hat on my head when I had sat down on a stool.

"What's this?" The old hat croaked. "You're very tricky. Very tricky, indeed." I looked up, attempting to see the hat on my head as it spoke. "Nevertheless, I think it should be..." There was a momentary pause as the entire room was silent. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, opening them once more as the hat roared, "Gryffindor!"

I looked to the Weasley family sitting in a row at the Gryffindor table before I hopped down off the stool and proceeded to run toward them, slipping onto the long bench in between Fred and George. Grinning up at the twins, I turned to George as he spoke.

"I suppose you really are a Weasley."He said with a chuckle. "Looks like you fit in perfectly."He smiled down at me before turning his attention to the other students who were being sorted.

That's when it hit me. I belonged. For the first time in a long time, a feeling of pure joy engulfed me. I belonged somewhere. I had friends. I wasn't so different from everyone else. I finally fit in.

"Hey, Mudblood!" I glanced behind me as I heard a voice ring out. Turning farther around, I noticed that standing behind me was the boy with the platinum blonde hair on the train. "Don't have Delamaine to defend you now."

As the boy walked over to me, he held up his wand, snickering. Pointing his wand at me, he narrowed his eyes, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"I could do anything I wanted right now. Who would care enough to help you? The pathetic lot of Weasleys?" He scoffed, moving closer as I stepped backward. "You're such a pathetic little mudbloo-"

Before he could finish the word, the boy was lifted into the air. As I watched, stunned, he was tossed to the side, landing harshly on the ground, then standing quickly, and running off in a hurry.

Before I new it, the girl from the train was in front of me, a smile on her face, her eyes shining brightly. "You okay? That Malfoy can be a right foul git sometimes." Stretching out her hand, she reached for mine to shake it while cheerily adding, "My name is Ashlee, by the way. Ashlee Delamaine."

"I'm Anna Roland." Giving her a shy smile, I returned the handshake, repositioning the books in my arm. "Say, you wouldn't know where flying lessons are, would you?"

"Still getting used to things around here?" Ashlee chuckled lightly and looped her arm through mine, leading me off toward the Quidditch pitch and chatting about life at Hogwarts the whole way there.

As we reached the Quidditch pitch, she turned to me with a smile. "You ever need anything, just let me know. I keep the rest of the Slytherins in check." It was then that I noticed the green colors on her robe. "And don't worry about Malfoy. I've always got an eye on him."

As Ashlee turned to leave, she waved, causing me to do the same. Entering the Quidditch pitch, I couldn't help but to smile to myself. Somehow I just knew that this was going to be a great year.


	4. Chapter 4

Burning wood cracked from the fireplace as I sat on the small couch in the Gryffindor common room. I shivered lightly before pausing to chuckle to myself. He had been completely right. I smiled as I looked back to the day I got George's letter. How he had told me the castle was cold at night. I hadn't listened. My pyjamas were no more than a plain t-shirt and a pair of old pants. And now I was paying for it.

I moved off the couch to the floor so I could be closer to the warmth of the fire. As I studied for the upcoming potions test, I sighed. I was so far behind everyone else my age. Even though I had Fred and George there helping me to get caught up.

Fred and George. Just their names made me smile. They had been great to me. Even if we had drifted apart a bit over the past three months. But Christmas was coming soon and we would be heading back to the burrow for break.

Thinking about the upcoming holiday and spending time with the Weasley's made a smile creep it's way across my face and before I knew it, I was slumped against the couch, my eyes drifting closed.  
"Anna? Hey. You okay?" I opened my eyes to see Fred an George smiling down at me. Looking around, I realised I had been wrapped in a blanket as well.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily and nodded. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly two in the morning." George bent down to eye level with me. "We were just on our way to rig Snape's office door with a filibuster. Do you want to come?"

I rubbed my arms under the blanket and stretched. "It's cold."

George chuckled lightly and reached into his bag. "You can borrow the sweater mum made me." He pulled out a red knitted sweater with a large "G" across it.

I pulled it on sheepishly as I nodded. "Lead the way, then." I had missed doing pranks with the boys. I hadn't helped with a single one since arriving at Hogwarts. They insisted it was to keep me out of trouble.

We tiptoed through the halls and straight to a dead end. I looked around in confusion at the walls surrounding us. The boys grinned as they push on one of the stones. It moved to reveal a small passage. We trudged through, with myself bringing up the rear. I had preferred it that way so the boys couldn't see how many times I had tripped. Although they did continuously look back to make sure I was still behind them.

As we reached another wall, Fred again tapped the stone, causing it to move. But this time it opened into Professor Snape's office.

Working quietly the boys began casting spells and positioning fireworks around the door frame as I held my wand out to light room for them.

Once finished we all ran back through the small passage and toward the Gryffindor common room.  
As we rounded the corner, a deep voice stopped us dead in our tracks. "Weasleys. And Miss Roland. Such a waste. You allowed yourself to be corrupt by these two..." Professor Snape's eyes shot to the boys. "Hooligans."

"We were just going for a walk, Sir." I gulped as I looked up at him, racking my brain to think up an excuse. "I was feeling a bit homesick. They were just trying to cheer me up."  
"Yes, well," He turned back to the boys once more, narrowing his eyes. "I'd be more careful if I were you." With a sweep of his robes he was gone.

Fred and George stood, gawking in disbelief. "We should take you with us more often."  
"Yeah," Fred agreed. "You're like... The Snape whisperer." With a small laugh, we all made our way back to the common room.

"Would you like us to walk you back to the girls dorm?"

"Or would you rather fall asleep in the common room again?"

I smiled playfully at the twins, shaking my head. As I began tugging at the sleeves of George's sweater, he stopped me.

"Why don't you keep it? For the night at least. I'm sure mums busy making one for you right now."  
I smiled at him and nodded. It was nice to spend time with him again. The longest I had seen him lately was during the last Quidditch match. And now it was just like old times and I was glad.

"All packed?" Ginny smiled at me from her bunk.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see how normal people act around Christmas time." The sarcastic tone in my voice was obvious, and Ginny definitely picked up on it.

"Oh, yeah. We all sit around a fire singing carols. And we don't stop til mum brings out the Figgy Pudding." She giggled to herself quietly and stood with a jerk of her head. "Let's go get some breakfast."

As we reached the common room, Fred and George stood from their spots on the couch. "Oh look!"  
"It's our favourite girl!"

"And there's Ginny, too!"

"Oh, haha." Ginny rolled her eyes as the twins grinned at her.

"We were waiting for you. Hungry?" The both held out their arms and a I took both of them, they began to walk me out the door and down the hall.

Ginny and Francesca had met up at this point and found it fun to follow us closely giggling the entire way.

As we entered the great hall, we all took our seats and began chatting mindlessly. But it wasn't long until we were interrupted by Professor Dumbledore. He filled us in on a few rules about break, mostly just for those who weren't returning home.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom, before standing and heading out the doors. I found myself humming a tune as I walked with a small smile on my face. But it didn't last.

"Hey, mudblood!" I cringed at the voice behind me and kept walking. "I said, hey mudblood!" He said again.

I turned, glaring at the boy before me. "What, Malfoy."

"You're all alone. No Delamaine or Weasel-bees to protect you." He smirked. I turned around and began walking again, but still he continued. "I wasn't done with you!" He called.

All I heard next was a near-silent incantation from Malfoy. After that I was flying through the air. I hit the wall with a loud yelp and before I knew it, it started again.

I lifted off the ground, engulfed in a white light. The look of terror and slight confusion on Malfoy's face told me this wasn't normal for a witch. But I couldn't control it. This was the third time it had happened and I couldn't control it.

* * *

As I went limping back through the doors, George caught glimpse of me and raced over to my side. "Annabelle? Are you okay?" His tone was rushed as though he was worried. Obviously I hadn't realised how bad things looked.

Without a word, I collapsed into his arms. Little did I know, I wouldn't wake up again until I was safely back at the burrow and tucked into a bed that was definitely not Ginny's.

**JUST A REMINDER, GUYS, I'M ALWAYS UP FOR STORY SUGGESTIONS. I HAVE UP TO CHAPTER FIVE PRE-WRITTEN AFTER THAT I'M OPEN FOR IDEAS!**


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes slowly, my head throbbing as I looked about the familiar room. I wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. I was at the burrow. But it wasn't just that. I turned to look at the headboard of the bed I was in and breathed a small sigh of relief. The 'G' was a very comforting sight.

I stood shakily before stumbling to the door and leaning heavily against it. Pulling myself upright, i opened the door and made my way out in the hall where I heard voices coming from down the stairs. "Molly?" I croaked hoarsly. "George?" The sound that escaped my lips was barely audible, but I thought surely someone must have heard it.

"What was that?" Came Ginny's voice over top of all the others.

"What was what, Ginny dear?" Asked Molly.

"Didn't any of you hear a sound just now? Sounded like someone talking upstairs." With that, multiple chairs were pushed across the floor and three sets of footsteps rang through the house.

Leaning heavily on the rail, I looked down as Molly, Fred, and George appeared at the bottom of the steps. "Bloody hell." Fred smiled up at me from just behind Molly who also looked quite pleased to see me awake.

George stood behind his brother, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. As to reassure him I was fine, I cleared my throat before managing to speak clearly. "Can someone help me down the stairs?" Before I knew it, George was strides ahead of both his mother and his brother and by my side.

He looped his arm around my waist, practically carrying me down the stairs. I smiled sheepishly at him as we reached the bottom and looked down. Partially to break the tension, and partially to steady myself. I made my way slowly into the kitchen where everyone else sat, taking a seat in the nearest chair. The twins took seats on either side of me and Molly took the one across from me not wasting any time before scooping large amounts of food onto my plate.

"Anna dear, do you remember what happened?" Molly asked softly. I shook my headslowly for fear of bringing back the throbbing I had felt upon waking.

"I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard Draco Malfoy," I began, trying to think. "I remember flying through the air, and then nothing."

"I told you he did this, Mum!" George yelled.

"Now George, what else can we do? He's already in the hospital and who knows when he'll be released." Arthur breathed an exasperated sigh as he shook his head.

I took bite after bite of the food in front of me. I felt as though I hadn't eaten in weeks. "How long was I out for?" I asked Fred quietly as George and Arthur agrued back and forth about Draco Malfoy.

"I suppose it's been about four days." He said, thinking to himself.

"Do any of you know what happened?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. But Fred just shook his head. I looked down in disappointment before I realized what I was wearing. "George?" I turned to him, narrowing my eyes. "How did I get your sweater back?"

George stopped his rant to Arthur who was no longer listening. He looked down at me with a soft smile. "Mum took care of you. She got you cleaned up and changed but last night you seemed as though you were having bad dreams. So I thought maybe one of Mum's sweaters would make you feel better, since you seem to like them so much."

But that's when I remembered. George had mentioned a bad dream. And that's exactly what it was. But it was also a memory. I remembered being engulfed by the white light. My body was beaten and broken from hitting the wall with such force. But the white light made me get up. It lifted me from the ground and...

I shook the thought from my head as hard as I could, giving my self a headache in the process. Clearing my throat I looked back up at George. "Could you help me back upstairs? I think I need to lie back down for a while."

He nodded before standing and pulling out my chair for me. He helped me out of the chair and up the stairs before pausing at Ginny's room. "Do you mind if I just go back to your room George? I just like it better in there."

Grinning, George walked me to the room he and Fred shared and to his bed. I sat heavily and smiled up at him. He knelt beside me as I laid back down and covered me up with a blanket. "I'm glad you're okay. We were all worried there for a while."

"Worried about what?" I watched his expression harden and furrowed my brows at him.

"Your ribs were broken, your skull was cracked, and you were bleeding. A lot. If Dumbledore hadn't called for Mum to come get you..." George's words drifted off. He knelt for a moment more just looking at me before standing and turning toward the door. "Mum will want to check your head in a bit. She'll most likely wake you." With that he walked out the door, closing it tightly behind him.

I just layed there looking at the door, a single teardrop sliding silently down my cheek. I didn't say a word after him. What could I say? That I was alright? I had almost died. I sniffled before drifting back off the sleep.

* * *

It wasn't long before I was awoken by a light shake. Molly was standing over me, a smile spread across her face. "Sorry to wake you dear, just wanted to check your head here." I nodded as she felt around the back of my head, her smile never once fading. "Seems you're nearly all healed up." She said with a grin.

"Molly?" I began, only to get cut off.

"Oh, please dear. Might as well start calling me mum. Everyone else does around here."

I smiled at her with a nod before continuing what I was about to say. "Is George alright? When he brought me back upstairs he seemed upset."

"Oh, dear." Molly sight with a shake of her head as she sat on the bed, resting her hand on my arm. "Anna dear, Fred and George both have seemed to take quite a liking to you. Seeing you but a leap from death just scared George a bit. He's worried."

I nodded as I struggled to sit up. "Would it help if I talked to him?"

"Oh, I think he'll come around with time dear." Molly said, patting my arm before standing herself and then helping me up off the bed.

I made my way out the door and down the steps before pausing to take a break. Once outside, I peered around through the falling snow before spotting George sitting all alone at the edge of a frozen pond.

"George?" I called softly, getting his attention.

"Annabelle, what are you doing out here? You'll get sick." He stood, striding over to me and taking off his own jacket, wrapping it firmly around me.

"Your mum said you were out here and-" George suddenly burst into laughter, cutting my sentence off completely. "What? What is it?" I asked in confusion.

"Did you even hear yourself just now?" He asked through his laughter. "You're finally losing your accent. You just said mum."

I thought for a moment before scoffing. "Very funny." I said shaking my head lightly. "She said you were out here. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

George's face dropped back into a solemn state. "I'm fine." He said, turning away from me.

"George, you're not fine. Talk to me. Please." I caught his hand as he began to walk away. But instead of pulling away from me, he spun around to face me, pulling me close to him. "G-George?" I squeaked, unable to move.

"Don't ever do that again." He whispered, holding me tighter. I relaxed in his grip, just enough to get my arms free and nodded against him as I brought them up around his back.

We stood, not moving for several moments before I began shivering. "George, can we go inside now?" As quickly as it had happened, he released me with a nod and strode forward to open the door for me. I hurried inside, still shivering.

As if on queue, Molly appeared before the two of us with a large grin on her face and a mug in either hand. "Cocoa?" She asked, handing us the mugs.

"Thanks, mum." We both said before looking at each other with looks of dull amusement.

"That usually only happens with Freddy." George chuckled. "But I suppose you'll do." He said sarcastically as we made our way to the couch.

"Oh, I'll do, will I?" I asked, raising one eyebrow. "I would sure hope so, considering I'm the one that saved your arse from Snape last week."

We both began laughing as we sat on the couch with our cocoa, drinking and joking for the rest of the night.

**GET READY FOR THE RETURN OF MALFOY IN CHAPTER SIX, ALONG WITH SOME SERIOUS CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT.**


End file.
